The Greaser Chronicles Part 6: CURRENTLY UNTITLED
by Rockabye
Summary: Suggestions are welcome for the title. Anyway: SEQUEL to: Life As A Greaser, part 6 in the Greaser Chronicles: A school attack puts pressure on the GReaser squad, how will they hold up thru it? How will they react when they find the Soc responsible? Viole


HULLO! SEE! I TOLD you guys I would continue! I promised! And I am! YAYA! Ok, so right now, this story has no name.  
I know, I'm a bad little greaser. *sniffs* But, if after reading this chapter, you come up with an idea, PLEASE put  
it in your review, or email it to me: HeavenLMarquin@yahoo.com   
Ok, so, without further ado, cuz I know I've kept you all waiting long enough.... *drumroll* THE NEWEST INSTALLMENT OF  
THE GREASER CHRONICLES..... *drumroll gets louder* the story which currently has no name!.... *gets louder still* OK  
WOULD YOU SHUT UP WITH THE FRIGGIN DRUMROLL?! *throws a soccer cleat at Curly, who is behind the drums* *drumroll stops*  
Ahhhh, much better... anyway: Here it is.... UNTITLED! YAYA! *curtain rises*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~  
  
Heaven felt herself being slammed against the wall of lockers. With tremendous force, her back hit the cold,  
hard metal. She screamed loudly, and began to wonder why no one had come to help her; why no one had heard her cries  
for help. She fought back, and extremely unskilled as she was, she managed to get in one good slap across her assailants  
face before 1,2, then 3 punches were delivered to her own. She screamed out in pain, hot tears of anger and agony  
escaping her eyes. The man pinned her to the lockers, smacking her around some more and she screamed out again. 'Oh,  
god, where is everybody?' she wondered, when all of a sudden, the ripping of her shirt was heard in her ears. She  
gasped loudly. "PONYBOY! TWO-BIT! HELP! OH GOD, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.   
Much to her relief, and her assailants chagrin, a door somewhere at the end of the hallway opened up. The man  
holding Heaven down slapped her one last time before whispering, "I'll be back, grease, and next time, no one will be  
able to hear your screams but me." and with that, he was gone.  
Heaven burst into sobs the second the man stood up, and now that he was gone, she curled herself into a ball  
on the floor. The teacher, who, at the end of the hallway had opened her door, heard the commotion, and had left her room  
to find out what was going on. But the sight of Heavens bruised frame lying on the floor was more than he bargained  
for. He pulled his walkie-talkie out and began screaming "CODE RED! CODE RED!" into it. Heaven closed her eyes, still  
sobbing.   
"Miss, are you alright? Can you hear me?" asked the teacher."Yea, I'm fine. Peachy FUCKING KEEN!" she screamed,   
beginning to cry again. The first teacher didn't notice, however, because Heaven's math teacher, the one who had   
excused her to go to the bathroom a good half hour ago, had also come out to see what had happened. "What happened?"  
asked Mr. Arsi. "I heard screams, and at first I thought it was a movie next door, but when I came out, I saw her,  
and she was just lying there, I... I don't know..." the other teacher stuttered for a moment, until she was cut off by  
the yells of another teacher and a male student.  
"That's... my... girlfriend over there, now... let me out!" Ponyboy Curtis yelled, obviously struggling to   
get out of the reach of his own teacher. "Mr. Curtis, TAKE YOUR SEAT!" "NO!" "Mr. Curtis, you-". He was cut off.  
Ponyboy had gotten out of his reach, and was tearing down the hallway to get to Heaven, who was sitting with her back  
against the lockers by order of one the teachers.  
"Heaven, oh god, what the hell, oh my god, Heaven, they're gonna pay, I promise, oh god..." Ponyboy continued   
to ramble as he pulled the small blond into his arms. She sobbed on his shoulder, shaking violently. "Sshh... sshh...  
Heaven, who did this? I need to know." He pulled back from her and stared hard into her tear-filled eyes. "I... I don't  
know, I didn't... oh, god, Pony, he was all over me, and he kept hitting me, and he was ripping my shirt!" A fresh  
wave of sobs washed over the girl, and all Ponyboy could do for her was hold her. It was killing him inside, watching  
Heaven like this. Why did this keep happening? And why always her? She was the least likely of any greaser, no, of  
ANYBODY to start something, she didn't deserve this.  
He slammed a free fist against the locker, muttering various obscenities as he tried to move so she was a   
little more comfortable, but Heaven gasped. "Oh, no, god, Ponyboy, don't leave me..."she managed to choke out between   
her sobs as she stared at him, her eyes full of fear. "No, no, no..." he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead   
and smoothing out her hair. "No, Heaven, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you, I'm staying right here... shh..."   
Just then, then bell rang.  
One of the teachers yelled, "HOLD THE STUDENTS!!!" frantically into her walkie-talkie, but it was no use. Each  
classroom door opened up, pouring high school students from within the confines of each classroom. "Damnit..."   
Ponyboy muttered. "Heaven, honey, I need to find Two-Bit, I'm coming straight back, I swear it." and he jumped up  
before he could hear her pleaing with him not to go. He ran down the hall, cracking his knuckles as he did when he  
was stressed, and stood outside Two-Bits door. As soon as he came out, Pony grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved  
him down the hallway to where Heaven was at. "Ho-ly shit." Two-Bit breathed. He knelt in front of Heaven as Ponyboy  
pulled her back into his arms. "You ok, Rockabye?" he asked her quietly. "No... no, I'm not!" she exclaimed, breaking  
down once more. He held her tightly and let her cry while Pony began yelling at the teachers that were just standing   
there.   
"Aren't you gonna call the cops or something?!" he asked them angrily. "Mr. Curtis, please calm down, we are  
doing all we can-" "Like HELL you are!" he screamed back. "Is the fucking asshole who did this in jail?! HUH?! SHE-"  
he said, gesturing towards Heaven, "needs to go to the hospital! Is she there yet?! Have you even called a goddamn  
ambulance?!" Pony fumed, his whole face a deep shade of red. "Mr. Curtis, this is NONSENSE! HONESTLY! We are doing   
everything possible to find the man as of right now, so please calm down!" Pony let out a great sigh. "But have you  
called an AMBULANCE?!" he yelled in her face. "Yes, Mr. Curtis, now PLEASE, just go and keep Ms. Marquin calm while  
WE try and get these kids where they belong!" She spat through gritted teeth as she huffed off, leaving Pony  
standing alone. He turned back to Two-Bit and Heaven. She was wearing a miserable smile on her face as Two-Bit flailed his  
arms about wildly, screaming something about Mickey Mouse in a high-pitched voice. Ponyboy smiled and sat down next to her.  
"They've got an ambulance coming, you know." he said after a few moments of silence. She nodded slowly as she turned to look  
at Two-Bit again. Ponyboy winced as he saw the bruises along the side of her face.  
From a distance, the three on the floor heard the siren of an ambulance. Heaven looked to each of her friends, first  
at Two-Bit, then to Pony, both offering a small smile of reassurance. Pony rested his hand on his, and she took it between  
both of hers and squeezed lightly. When he looked deep into her eyes, he saw a mixture of fear and relief when the ambulance  
pulled up in front of the school. She gave him a small smile as her eyes filled with tears again. She tried to push herself  
up and as she scooted over, Pony saw a pool of blood had formed around where she sat. He tried not to show the surprise in  
his face, but Heaven saw it anyway. "Pony, what? What is it?" she asked, her voice quivering. "Um... well..." he kept   
stuttering as he nodded towards the blood on the floor. She looked down slowly and when she saw the blood, she leaned her  
head back, letting more tears loose from her eyes. "Heaven, are you ok? Do you need me to help you up? Is that..." he  
looked back down to the blood on the floor. "Heaven, you know, it's only natural, no one's going to say anything, really,  
and-" "It's not my period, you nitwit!" she snapped at him. Pony turned bright pink and muttered something about an honest  
mistake, looking away. "Well, what is it?" he asked, clearing his throat.  
She shrugged, a few more tears pouring from her eyes. "I don't know... but I think it has to do with the fact that  
I can't feel my legs...  
  
~*~  
The ambulance ride was truly terrifying. Pony went ahead with Heaven in the ambulance, and Two-Bit left school early  
to go and get Angel from work to take her to the hospital. Heaven was strapped down tightly to the stretcher, careful not  
to move like the EMT had told her. More damage could be done. Pony held her hand, staring down into the wide-eyed, shocked  
face of his girlfriend. He watched as a tear slid down her cheek, and had to wipe a few of his own away.  
"Shh... Heaven, baby, we're gonna make it through this, and you, you'll be walking in no time, I know it, but for right  
now, you gotta be strong, hun, you gotta-" He stopped as he watched Heaven slowly raise a single finger to her mouth.   
"Shh..." she whispered. Pony looked away. All he could think about were the bruises, and the cuts, and the other injuries  
covering Heavens body. This was the worst attack yet. There had been fractures, and sprains, but never was paralysis an  
issue. After the last beating, when Heavens arm was broken, Angel told her she was moving her to a private school to finish  
out the year. "Heaven, no! I won't risk you getting hurt again! No!" she had said. But Heaven had pleaded and begged and cried  
and flat-out refused to go anywhere but Tulsa High, and Angel didn't really have a choice in the matter. 'Damn you for being  
so stubborn, Heaven!" he thought angrily to himself, burying his face in his free hand.  
Soon, the ambulance slowed and the young EMT in the back prepped Heaven to be moved. Pony jumped down out of the  
ambulance and followed Heaven on the stretcher as it was wheeled into the hospital. As he watched her being rolled down  
the hallway, an attendant approached Ponyboy, handing him some forms to fill out and pointed him to the lobby where he  
could fill it out in peace.   
He sat down in a large, comfy chair and glanced at the paperwork. He knew some of it, but most would have to wait  
until Angel got there. 'Hmm... name. H-E-A-V-E-N... M-A-R-Q-U-I-N... L-E-I-G-H, 17 years old, February 14th, 1952...' he  
thought as he jotted the answers down on the paper. As he tried to scribble out a mistake he had made, he heard a screaming,  
overly-familiar voice.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HER?! Where the hell is she?!" Angel Cade's loud, shrill voice sounded throughout the  
lobby. Pony glanced up at her, back down to the paperwork, and then it hit him. 'That's Angel!' he thought as he jumped  
up to rush to her side. He tapped her on the shoudler, causing her to jump.  
"Goddamnit all to hell, Ponyboy Curtis, don't DO THAT!" She pushed Pony out of her way, looking up and down the  
hallway for the room Heaven was in. She spun around, running her fingers through her hair, her chest heaving. "Where the   
hell is she?!" Angel yelled, looking at Ponyboy. Pony put his hands on her shoulders. "Angel, calm down. They're  
looking her over, so just sit and be patient." She looked straight into his eyes, even though she was a few inches shorter.  
"Shove it." He nodded in agreement, then turned around to grab the paperwork from his chair. "Yes, ma'am. And, uh, I   
already started on this, but you've gotta finish, I didn't know everything..." Angel nodded. They sat down together on a   
small couch, Pony watching the clock tick, and Angel finishing up the paperwork, when after about a half hour, a young  
woman approached.  
"Excuse me, are you Mrs. Cade and Mr. Curtis?" Angel jumped up from her seat. "Where the hell is my sister and  
why haven't I been able to see her?!" The lady raised her hands, as if she were surrendering. "Now, Mrs. Cade-" "No, call  
me Angel." she snapped. "Ok... Angel, your sister has been in analysis, we've been looking over her injuries, and..."  
"Injuries? As in more than one?!" The lady looked at Angel, confused. "Yes, she has multiple injuries-you didn't know?"  
"Hell no I didn't know! You think if I knew, I'd just sit here and wait while my sister was in pain?!" Angel spit out  
sarcastically. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment. "Just take me to my little sister..." she said   
quietly, opening her eyes.  
The lady smiled warmly at Angel and Pony. "Alright. My name is Lyra Parry, and I've been assigned to your sisters  
case. She's right in here." Lyra led the two to the room where Heaven was. "I hate to do this, but house rules, one at  
a time for right now. Sorry..." Lyra said quietly. Angel nodded, as did Pony, and opened the door.   
As she walked in, Angel gasped. Her sisters small frame was propped up with a bunch of pillows. Heaven was as  
limp as a rag doll, her legs totally lifeless underneath the blanket that covered her. "Oh my god..." Angels hand flew   
to her mouth as she rushed to her sisters side. "Oh, god, Heaven, I am so sorry I didn't get here sooner, they wouldn't  
let me in, and..." Angel took Heavens hand in hers. "Are you ok?"   
Heaven looked to her sister, taking her eyes away from the ceiling. The tears in her beautiful turquoise eyes  
spilled over, giving Angel her answer. They embraced carefully. Heaven gave Angel a small smile, wiping away the tears.  
"So... how are you holding up?" Angel whispered. "Oh, god, I don't... I don't know!" Heaven broke down, and Angel held   
her in her arms. 'Damnit, why her! She doesn't deserve this!' Angel thought angrily, her thoughts unknowingly mirroring  
Ponyboys.  
Angel squeezed Heavens small hand."Heaven, listen to me. We are gonna find him, whoever did this, I promise you.  
And he will pay, I swear on my life, on everything. Ok?" Heaven shrugged. "I can't walk, do you think I care?" she  
said in a bitter whisper. Angel squeezed her hand again. "Ponyboy still wants to see you." Heaven nodded, her eyes   
directed towards theh window. Angel hugged her little sister. "I love you..." A tear rolled down Heavens cheek as Angel  
walked out.  
"Hey, beautiful..." said Pony quietly from the doorway. Heavens head snapped around and she looked at Pony, a   
small smile spreading across her face. He crossed the room to her bedside and made a move to kiss her. Heaven had none of   
his games, and grabbed him by the back of the head, kissing him deeply. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as he tried to pull  
back, but he must have heard it, because he kissed her again, a smile now one both of their faces.  
Pony pulled back and sat down in the chair next ot Heavens bed. He held her hand and watched her eyes wandering  
around the room, but pretended not to notice when she looked back to him. "So... what's up?" she whispered. He stared at  
her blankly. "How was school?" she asked, choking back a few tears. He hugged her tightly, and kissed her cheek softly   
where there was no bruise. "Well... this morning we won at the track competition... before..." She smiled at him.  
"Pony, that's really great!" She exclaimed, brushing a few tears from her eyes. "You're gonna get that scholarship, I know  
it..." She trailed off as Pony turned to look into her deep eyes. "I would give it up for you, though... you know that, too,  
right?" "No, Pony, no, I wouldn't let you!" She said quickly. "You gotta go to college, you have to get outta here!"  
Pony shook his head. "No, I'm not so sure I want to anymore." Heaven stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?"  
she whispered. "No, no, I'm not. I'm not... I just don't know, but I think I have an idea about what I should do..."  
He reached into his pocket. Taking her left hand into his, he slid a small silver band onto her pinky finger. Heaven  
gasped. "This isn't... is it?!" She asked, concern showing through in her face. He shook his head, smiling. "No... not  
yet at least... it's just a promise ring. Cuz I'm promising you as of right this moment, you'll never ever be without my  
love. Not for a second." He looked up from the ring he had just placed on her finger and stared deep into the turquoise  
pools. "Because I love you, Heaven Leigh Marquin." A few tears spilled from her eyes, but this time, they were happy  
tears. She grinned. "Why are you doing this, Ponyboy?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Well... because I wanted to  
reassure you that I loved you. I was going to do this next week, at dinner, but I thought about it and figured that you  
needed to know tonight... I'll love you no matter what, and I just wanted to make sure you knew..."  
Pony's ears had long since turned red, to match the rest of his face. Heaven smiled as she examined the ring.  
"It's really beautiful..." she said breathlessly. "Yea... just like you." Pony said. Heaven smiled cheesily at him, but  
when she looked at his face, she saw he was being dead serious. He stood up and leaned in to kiss her once more. When it  
was over, she pulled back, smiling. "I gotta get going, I need to get home and let Darry and them know everything... not   
that they don't already, Two-Bit the mouth knows... I love you." He said solemnly. "I love you too... you wait until I get  
outta here, Ponyboy." She smiled mischivieously at him as he waved. "I'll be back tomorrow, ok, Rockabye?" She nodded and  
leaned back as gently as she could as Pony closed the door.  
About 45 minutes later, a nurse came in to give Heaven a few sleeping aides, but it didn't matter... after  
everything that had happened, the stress of the day had put her out early...  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok, I know, it isn't that great. But it does get better. I started writing this on February 25th, and I haven't written   
anymore from this story for a few months, so the next few chapters will be a little choppy until I get back into this,   
and of course I will edit and such. But THANK you guys for wanting a sequel to "Life As A Greaser", that was so cool!  
But anyway, like I have said, it DOES GET BETTER! I promise, promise, promise. This story will have a few new characters  
added to the greaser gang, and a few old characters may be... umm... taking a permanent vacation. *ducks while people  
throw things at her* I don't know, I still don't have the whole thing straightened out, but hey, if you guys have any   
ideas, let me know... HeavenLMarquin@yahoo.com  
Be GrEaSeRy!  
Heaven Marquin 


End file.
